Yekaterina Luneva
'Yekaterina Timofeevna Luneva '(Russian: Екатерина Тимофеевна Лунева) is the secondary protagonist of the series Blue Star. A sombre, serious and goal-focused woman, she struggles to provide for her family, while become more and more uncertain of her bleak-seeming future. Prideful and full of perseverance, Katya is not the kind of easily give up or let people see her vulnerabilities. Background Forced to work hard from an early age due to her father's rapidly deteriorating health, Katya has spent many years working in various textile factories in Moscow since the age of 15. Despite her humble beginnings and background, she has always looked for opportunities to expand her boundaries and explore more of what life has to offer. As such, she naturally took to reading during her schooling (as poor quality as it was). In 1917, while working at the factory and looking for other ways to add to the family income, she becomes increasingly close to Commander (Kompolka) Ardalion Ivanovich Mayakov, Regimental Commander of the Red Army during the Russian Civil War. He tells her of an opportunity to enlist as an auxiliary soldier aboard a particular Armoured Train of the Red Army and, eager to try something new under the guardianship of a charismatic leader such as Ardalion, she agrees. Eventually, the two have a brief affair, which leaves her pregnant and alone. She eventually makes the difficult decision to abort her child. She decides that it is better to abort the child than to let the child live and suffer the bitter fate of not only lacking a complete family to take care of it, but also the horridness of being labeled for the rest of its days the product of his mother's youthful sexual indiscretion. Ever since her ill-fated affair with Ardalion, she has become increasingly cynical, bitter, and just tired of life in general. With her disabled father's health getting worse and work becoming increasingly demanding, she feels progressively lonely and isolated. Katya tries to find satisfaction in rediscovering bonds from her past after a chance encounter with Kuzma Ardalionovich Mayakov, the protagonist, whom she had known briefly when he was a child and she was a teen. Little does she know that they will become closer... Personality Serious, quiet and generally none too good with small talk, she enjoys being around people but isn't always the best at conversation. She is quite sensitive about her humble origins and her station in life as a textile factory worker. In her youth, she was easily charmed by sophistication and education, which she felt she lacked. It was easy for her, as a result, to fall for men like Ardalion Ivanovich Mayakov, who was everything that she and her family were not. Philosophically inclined, iconoclastic, a war hero, and bursting with bravado and wit, Ardalion was in many ways a form of escapism for her. She also has a tendency towards sulking and keeping her real emotions from others, fearing she will be a burden to those around her. As a result, she has developed a number of different facades depending on where she is and who she is interacting with. When irritated, she can lash out a lot and act very emotional, as well as guilt-trip (shown especially with her mother). To those who work with her and know her well, she is reliable, consistent and takes initiative to achieve her goals (as well as collective goals that need to be reached). She aims to be an overachiever in many aspects of her life, especially work. After going back into the textile factory line of business, she aspires to become a collector of union fees, and then climb up the ladder of the union from there on. She can be very forward when she finds something she wants, and also somewhat obsessive. There is also a very sensual side to her that enjoys attention especially from the opposite sex. In her youth, she was particularly fixated on intellectual, powerful men she thought could help her get out of poverty and 'ignorance.' She is proud, however, and looks down on the advances of most men. After the horrible result of her affair with the Kompolka, she loses interest in relationships for the most part and harbours a deep fear of being betrayed, used, and thrown away. She has an angry, bitter side as well as a rebellious one when she was younger. This side often shows when she's under stress or put into a situation where she thinks people are doubting her, or pitying her. Category:Females Category:Lunevs